Newbie Questions
Frequently Asked Questions as seen in game or Forums for those who haven't gotten an answer. Newbie Questions Q: How many types of equipment in this game? A: There are 6 types of equipment or ninja tool in this game, and respectively are weapon, headband, coat, armor, belt and boots. Q: What is the grade of the character equipment? A: The grade of equipment or ninja tool can be divided in to White, Green, Blue, Purple, Gold and Red. Q: How do I wear equipment? A: Click “Team” at the bottom of the main interface to enter the Team interface. On the left side of this interface, you can choose a ninja first, and then select the equipment (ninja tool) for the ninja from the equipment pane on the right side of the interface. Q: How do I forge equipment? A: You can forge equipment at the Blacksmith in Konoha village, if you have collected enough materials. The formula for top-level equipment will unlock when your main character reaches a certain level. And you don’t need to learn it. Q: What is the use of fortifying equipment? A: Fortify equipment can 100% increase the main attribute of the equipment. If you fortify equipment within a specific time, you may get double effects or discount offers. Q: Why can’t I fortify equipment? A: Maybe you have reached the level cap of equipment, which is equal to your main character’s level. You can level up your main character to raise the level cap of equipment. Q: How many ninjas can I have at most? And how to recall the dismissed ninjas? 　　 A: You can upgrade your main character’s ninja rank to increase the number of your ninjas. You can have 10 ninjas at most and set 5 ninjas on battle. Dismissed ninja can be recalled in the Tavern. Q: How can I obtain high-rank ninjas? A: You can recruit ninjas by using Ninja Souls. Win the Janken game in the tavern to get Ninja Souls. Q: When can I create guild, do I need to do something? A: Lv.21 players can create guild, and there is requirements. Q: How do I switch the main character’s skill? A: Click “Formation” and enter the formation interface, on the right side of this interface you can switch main character’s skill freely there. Q': How can I acquire the main character skill?' A: Click “S. Ability” and enter the S. Ability Scroll where you can unlock the S. Ability with S. Ability Points to acquire the main character skill. Q: How can I get S. Ability? A: Clear the stage for the first time you will get S. Ability as reward. The wage for the High-rank ninja may include S. Ability. Attend the events such as Seal Beast and Rebel Ninja’s Attack you may get S. Ability as reward as well. Q: How do I hide other players in game interface? A: On the top right corner of the screen, there is a Hide button, click it you can hide other players. Q: How many times can I enter the instance? A: You are allowed to clear the instance once a day. If you are a VIP player, according to your VIP level, you may have multiple chances to reset the instance. Q: How can I unlock the hard level instance? A: After you have cleared the normal level instance, the hard level instance will unlock. You may get materials for high-rank equipment in the hard level instance. Q: How can I boost my ninja's level quickly? A: You can redeem the EXP Scroll with Ninja Soul in the tavern. The EXP Scroll can be used to level up the ninja level. Q: Where do the additional attributes that brought by the summoned beast will take effect ? A:The summoned beast will become effective in Arena, and events like Daimyo Defense War, Suppress Beat and Rebel Ninja’s Attack. Q: Can I trade with other player? A: Currently, The game does not have this function. Q: How can I get Jade, and how to embed? A: You can get jade by attending some of the events. And also you can purchase it directly from the shop. To embed jade in other objects we will need to go to the Embedding NCP in Konoha village. Q: When can I enter Arena? A: Arena will be available when your Lv.25 Q: When can I enter Tavern? A: Tavern will be available when your Lv.21 Q: When can I have Summoned Beast? A: The Summon system will be available when your Lv.22 .